Pouches are used for storing various articles. In tactical applications, pouches may be configured to store ammunition magazines for different types of weapons. Since ammunition magazines have different shapes and sizes, it is a necessary requirement that the pouch have the capability to accommodate different kinds of ammunition magazines. As such, it is desirable for improvements in pouches that are adjustable to accommodate ammunition magazines of different sizes.